ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Gutrot (B10 Reboot: AR)
Gutrot is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an unknown species from an unknown planet. Appearance Gutrot has the appearance of a mechanical humanoid in a green outfit, with the exception of his head and shoulders being a bluish-purple color. He has four fingers on each hand, which are apparently gloved. Like Water Hazard, he has nozzles or openings, from which he can eject gas. He has two on both of his arms, one on each of his shoulders, three on the rim in between his shoulders, three on his head, one on his back and one in the center of his posterior. He has a belt with a window on his stomach so that the gas he uses can be seen. Powers and Abilities Gutrot's innards contain various gaseous elements, making him a walking chemical laboratory. Gutrot has the ability to make compounds of almost any type and expel them as gas from the various nozzles on his body for both offense and defense. Gases that have been seen include the following: *'Sulphur Dioxide' **Highly combustible and toxic gas that can be used as a form of tear gas. *'Nitrous oxide' (more commonly known as "laughing gas") **Can be used to incapacitate an opponent by making them laugh uncontrollably. *'Fluoromethyl-hexafluoroisopropyl-ether' (also known as "sevoflurane") **Normally used as an anesthetic, but it is also useful as a knockout gas with short-term memory loss as a side-effect. *'To'kustar Pheromone' **Can attract To'kustar, causing them to follow Gutrot where he wishes to direct it. *'Acidic gas' **Unnamed gas with acidic properties. The strength of these gases depends on the amount expelled and their chemical makeup. Gutrot also has a very advanced knowledge of chemistry as well as the effects the gases would do to someone; this knowledge seems to be innate since Ben as Gutrot said not to ask how he knew, indicating that, like when he turns into Grey Matter or Brainstorm, he may not fully understand what he is doing from his personal view. Furthermore, Gutrot seems very intelligent in general, as he was discussing the ramifications of time travel with Rook and Spanner, as well as explaining that hitting someone on the head would simply result in a concussion rather than amnesia. Gutrot's use of pheromone gas also demonstrates some degree of biological knowledge, given that he understood a species enough to create a gas that specifically targeted it. Abilities *Gas Manipulation *Gas Projection *Gas Immunity *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Intelligence Trivia *Technically speaking, Ben didn't name Gutrot until the future Animo told him what the alien's name was. *Ironically, chemistry is one of Ben's weaker subjects, though Gutrot seems to be an expert on it. *Gutrot is based on the Pokémon Koffing, which is Derrick J. Wyatt's favorite Pokémon. **This makes Gutrot the second alien to resemble or be based on Koffing, the first being Ultimate Gravattack's mini planetoids. *Gutrot also bears resemblance to the Sontarans from Doctor Who. Interestingly, the first story to feature the Sontarans since the show's revival in 2005 (The Sontaran Stratagem/The Poison Sky, both 2008) revolved around the Sontarans trying to convert the Earth's atmosphere into clone feed -a poisonous gas to humans. *It is implied that Gutrot was never locked in the Omnitrix. Category:Ben 10 (Reboot): Alien Revolution Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Gutrot's Species Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Purple Aliens Category:Gas Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Intelligence Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens